


Pikachu's Sickness

by GokuGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu catches a strange illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pikachu's Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, <text> means that Pikachu’s words are being translated

One sunny day, Ash, Misty, Brock and of course Pikachu were on their way to Cerulean City to visit Misty’s older sisters when they noticed some very unusual spots covering Pikachu.

"Pikachu, what’s wrong?" asked Ash.

"Pika, Pika, Pi." <I don’t feel very well.> it answered.

"Oh, no!"

"We have to get him to the PokeCenter quick!" The three ran towards it, after Ash had grabbed Pikachu, to see Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you help us?" Misty asked as they came in.

"Sure. What’s the problem?"

"It’s my Pikachu. He’s has black spots all over him and he feels sick."

"I’ll take him." She took him from his trainer.

"Ash, he’s going to be just fine!" Brock told him. He turned to Joy. "You know what? You’re the prettiest of all the Joy’s in the world!" He followed her into the examination room. The sound of abuse soon could be heard and a few seconds after, Brock reappeared with a red handprint on his right cheek.

But Ash was too worried to laugh at his misfortune. All he could think about was his best friend.

"Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!" The telephone rang. Misty got up and answered it. Professor Oak popped up on the screen.

"Why hello Misty! Is Ash nearby?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." She turned towards Ash. "Hey, telephone!"

Ash got up and went to answer the call feeling and looking very depressed. Oak noticed.

"What’s wrong? Is your Pokemon journey going okay?"

"It’s fine. I’m worried about Pikachu. He has some kind of illness that has to do with black spots."

"That sounds familiar. Hold on, I think I just read something like that in PokeMaster’s Digest." Oak searched a nearby table and pulled out a magazine and proceeded to flip through it. "Ah, here it is. Black spots on a Pikachu. It’s called PikaPocks and it’s…" he stopped to read a little further. "FATAL!"

"Oh, no Pikachu! Not fatal!" Ash moaned and burst into tears.

Misty leaned closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It’ll be okay Ash. Pikachu won’t die." She looked at Professor Oak. "Will he?"

"It doesn’t look to good. The only known cure is a medicine made from the Passion Flower and it’s been extinct for years! I’m so sorry Ash."

Ash cried even louder (if possible). Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu in her arms.

"It’s really strange. Pikachu doesn’t show any other symptoms. Besides the spots, it’s perfectly fine!" she slowly shook her head. "I don’t get it." She handed the electric mouse to Ash. "It can go now. Spend some more time with it before, you know." Ash, who had stopped, started a whole new round of bawling.

Ash and Co. walked out with Pikachu in his usual place on Ash’s head.

"Well, where do you guys want to go?" he asked them.

"Let’s go to the beach." Suggested Misty.

"Pi!" <Yeah!>

"It’s settled then." Brock said. They walked for about twenty minutes until they came to a semi-public beach. Misty pulled out a towel and laid down on it. Pikachu went for a swim.

"Wait! Should you be doing that?" cried Ash.

"Remember what Joy said. Let Pikachu enjoy this." Brock said quietly. Pikachu ran down to the shore and waded in, floating on his back. It suddenly recalled something.

"Pika, Pi!" <Uh, oh!> It dove under the surface.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash ran towards the shoreline closely followed by Misty and Brock. The mouse popped up a second later looking guilty. There was something else different too.

"Pikachu, what happened to the spots?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Cha." <I kind of used black marker to draw them on.> "Pikachu, Pi, Pika." <And the water washed it off> It laughed nervously. "Pi, Pika, Chu" <Uh, April Fools?>

"You used marker for the spots??" Ash yelled. "I was scared to death!"

"Pika" <sorry>

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Ash lunged for him.

"PI-KA-CHU!" Pikachu thudershocked him. Brock and Misty started forward.

"That’s okay. I’m fine now. I kind of lost it there." He explained.

"Come on! Let’s go tell Nurse Joy and Professor Oak the good news!" Brock suggested getting excited about seeing Joy again. The three grabbed their stuff and walked back towards the PokeCenter.

"I still can’t believe you did that!" Pikachu started to charge…

"Nevermind." Ash said quickly.


End file.
